I will always stick up for you
by Peace and Love831
Summary: 2x16 elena over hears katherine telling damon about the deal with john...will be a delena HEA in a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

I see the look of complete hurt and betrayal on Damon's face, before he walks past me, acting like I wasn't even there. I turn back to look at Katherine with complete hate in my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know that if you were in my position, you would have done the same thing" she is so full of herself

"Don't even _think_ to presume what I would or wouldn't do" I stare her down, not that it effects her or anything. She walks up to me. She looks me over for a second before a smile appears on her face, like she just found out some deep dark secret

"I guess we'll never know. You wont be put in a situation where you have to choose. So I guess that's good for you, because then you wouldn't have to face what you really feel" I look at her confused, what is she talking about

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean. You and I both know that you don't _just_ love Stefan. There is someone else in your heart to" she says as she puts a finger over where my heart is

"You're just afraid to admit it" I don't say anything, I just stare at her, and then her head tilts a little to the side, like something caught her attention.

"Just stay away from Damon. I _mean_ it, leave him alone" she smiles at me

"I can do whatever I want…Hi Stefan" I turn around to see him walk into the room

"What's going on here" he looks between the both of us curiously

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over" Katherine says as she walks past him and out the door

Stefan walks up to me and gives me a hug "Are you ok, what was all that about" we pull apart, but only enough to look at each other

"You should have heard what she said, she was so mean to Damon" his mouth goes into a line, like he didn't like the fact that I care about what she did to Damon.

"It was her fault that he was going to die with the whole Elijah thing. She made a deal with my stupid _father_" I spit the last word out like it was acid and I look back at Stefan…he just stares at me for a moment, not saying anything

"so you decided to tell her off" I pull all the way out of his hold now

"I wouldn't call what I did, _telling her off_, I just told her see needed to leave him alone" he steps back and starts to pace a little bit before he stops and looks back at me

"why?" what, I look at him confused

"what do you mean _why_. She's messing with Damon's head. She's hurting him, don't you care about that" he shakes his head

"It has nothing to do with me caring, but what does any of this have to do with you"

"He's my friend, I'm not going to just stand back and let him get hurt, I mean _someone's_ got to stick up for him" I said with more harshness to my voice then I intended

"Why…" my jaw drops, completely surprised that he would even ask that. I can tell that he wanted to change his answer when he saw my face.

"I mean, why does it have to be you" I glare at him, unbelieving that he would act this way, even towards Damon

"because, obviously _no one_ else will" I continue to glare at him. I hear him sign and he comes up to me and puts his hand on my arm

"Listen. I know that you want to help Damon, but he can take care of him self…he doesn't need us" that is the last straw. Stefan has made me mad before, but he has never disappointed me like this.

"I can't believe you Stefan. I get that he has hurt you in the past…" he nods his head in agreement

"but you've hurt him to. He is your brother, and whether you hate him or not, he's still your family…and he's all you've got left in that department" I say not even waiting for an answer as I grab my stuff and walk out the door. I have to find Damon and make sure he is ok.


	2. Chapter 2

I go to the Grill, knowing that was were Damon would be. I walk in, and I see him at the bar, looking at the glass in his hand; I go up to him.

"What can I do for you, Elena" I sit on the stool next to him and I look at him

"How are you holding up" he shrugs for his answer "Damon, what Katherine did was…"

"What you would have done also, so don't try to make it seem like some _unforgivable_ act" he waves his hands in a dramatic way when he says unforgivable

"It _is_ unforgivable, and why does everyone think that I would do the same, I would never…" he looks at me and cuts me off before I could finish

"choose Stefan to live instead of me" I just look at him, this is not how I wanted this conversation to go

"It's ok Elena. You don't have to feel guilty for what your choice would be. It's always Stefan, and as much as I hate it, I have to live with the fact that my brother will always be everyone's first choice" he downs the rest of his drink and starts to get up

"where are you going" he puts his jacket on and looks like he's thinking about it

"I don't know yet. All I know is I'm not going home, and you being here has ruined my drinking experience, but I'll figure it out…Maybe I'll go see what Bree's bar has become since my last visit" what is that supposed to mean…he starts to walk away but I grab onto his arm to stop him, he turns around and looks at me

"Don't, Elena" I hear his voice break a little at the end

"Damon, I know you are hurting, and nothing good comes out of that…" he scoffs at that "I just want to make sure that you're ok" he yanks his arm out of my hold and stares straight at me with such intensity

"Well you know what, I'm NOT ok" I can tell he's struggling to keep up his walls around his emotions

"She was going to let me die, and as a matter of fact you _all_ would. Just to save your precious St. Stefan; and I get it, I do, but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt. Which is my fault, and I know that, but there is only so much _pain_ and _betrayal_ and _heartache_ that I can take…and I've just about reached my limit"

"I know that Katherine is the cause of your pain and I wish I could take it away, but I don't know how. So help me, what can I do" I cant just do nothing, he means a lot to me. His laugh pulls me out of my thoughts

"It's not just Katherine. It's Stefan, it was my father…and it's you" that takes me aback. I mean, I know that I have hurt him but still

"Damon…" he shakes his head

"I thought that I loved Katherine, but I was wrong…it was never her" he looked like he wanted to add more, but wasn't so sure if he should, but then he continued

"It was always you" my eyes start to water, I went to put a comforting hand on him, but he moved out of my reach and shook his head

"Don't, I don't want you to touch me. I love you Elena, I do, and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore and I know that you could never feel the same and I understand…I'll help to keep you safe, but once it's over I'll leave Mystic Falls and you'll never hear from me again"

No, no I don't want that "Damon, please don't, why cant you stay. Please stay…for me" I know that I shouldn't have said that, but I don't even want to imagine a life without him in it.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I cant, don't you get it" I shake my head, no I don't, I just want him to stay

"Every time you touch me, it kills me inside, and every time I see you with Stefan, I want to go out and kill someone. I want you so much, and knowing you don't want me to, hurts more than you could possibly imagine" I cant stop tears from spilling over my eyes

"So can you see why I cant stay. If I do, there will be nothing left of me" I want to tell him I love him, that I want him to, but I cant speak past the lump in my throat

"I want you to be happy, and that's with Stefan" he brushes some of my hair behind my ear and goes to take off

"You're wrong" I blurt out, and Damon stops walking. I go to stand in front of him and I look up into those beautiful blue eyes

"you _are_ where I am happy" he shakes his head and was about to cut me off but I hold up a hand to stop him

"I'm not lying, and I'm not just saying this to make you stay. I love Stefan" he flinches at that "but I love you to, and it's a different kind of love then with him" he stares at me confused

"I've know that there was something between us for awhile now, but I was afraid to admit it, but like you, I'm not anymore. I love you, and I want to be with _you" _he looked like he wanted to believe me, but he also looked like he didn't want to take that risk, so I say something that will reassure him

"lets go talk to Stefan, ok" a look of shock appears on his face, but then quickly disappears, and his smirk takes its place and he nods. Ok, time to talk to Stefan, this should be fun.


End file.
